1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile door latches and, more particularly, to power operated door latches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power operated latches for automobile doors and deck lids assist vehicle users in closing doors and deck lids against seal pressure. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,138, a powered deck lid latch is described wherein a generally conventional latch bolt cooperates with a detent lever pivotally supported on an intermediate plate which, in turn, is pivotally mounted on the deck lid and driven in opposite directions through a predetermined arc by a reversible electric motor. When the deck lid is manually closed to where the lid just encounters the seals, the detent lever drops behind a shoulder on the bolt to retain the lid and also switches on the motor. The motor then drives the bolt to a latched position through the intermediate plate and the detent lever. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,138, a powered door latch is described wherein a multi-part latch bolt is pivotally supported on an intermediate plate which, in turn, is pivotally supported on the door. When the door is manually closed to where the seals are just encountered, the bolt contacts and retains a striker and switches on a non-reversible electric motor. The motor rotates a cam which engages the intermediate plate and pivots the latter in a direction causing the bolt to pull the door to a closed position. The striker is manually released from the bolt for door opening and the bolt then switches on the motor to rotate the cam during which rotation the cam profile returns the intermediate lever to its original position. A power operated door latch according to this invention has powered modes for door closing and door opening, manual modes for door opening and closing, and a manual override mode for door opening and represents an improvement over the above-described latches.